


The Fallout

by PvtSnail



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Some violence here, character reveals some pretty abusive stuff, definitely is gonna hurt in the beginning, don't worry I like to write fluff so we'll get some of that, for the hiatus, like light smut, that happens in chapter 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PvtSnail/pseuds/PvtSnail
Summary: Continuing the events from the Season One Finale of: Motherland Fort Salem[Spoilers if you've yet to watch the finale]
Relationships: Anacostia Quartermaine & Izadora, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 86
Kudos: 447





	1. Where we previously left off

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the start to many fics I write during the hiatus.  
> I already have sixteen chapters planned out, and this'll probably be updated once if not twice a week.

Scylla’s eyes were wide, and she didn’t hide the surprise on her face. Raelle’s dead mom was alive, and right in front of her. Her Spree Leader was Raelle’s mom. She couldn’t fathom it, and the woman gave Scylla a few moments to let her disappointment sink in. Yet, all Scylla could feel was a new rage, protectiveness. How could a mother let her own child think she was dead? Leave her to suffer? Scylla’s face darkened, her shoulder’s rose and her lips were set in a flat line.

“You were alive this entire time? And you let Raelle suffer like that?” 

Scylla’s power flowed brightly through her, the ground around her feet showing small signs of decay, representing her anger. She had to watch Raelle suffer day after day, carrying the weight of her dead mother, always holding her back, making her question how she could be stronger. She was the one that would wake up to Raelle’s cries, and screams at night, she was the one who would hold her in her arms, whispering soothing words to try and calm her racing heart. How could a mother put that pain on their child?

Willa glanced at Scylla’s feet, noticing the effect of untamed power and emotions. She made a glance at Scylla, as if to say: Stop tracking mud in my house.

“I don’t need to explain myself, to one of the worst agents I’ve ever had.” Scylla winced slightly, it was a stroke against her ego, but she kept her face in check, trying to regain control over her emotions. 

“I had to make my death look good, so I could pull the strings from behind the curtain. If Raelle knew what was happening it wasn’t going to be believable.”

Scylla understood, Raelle wasn’t the best actress, neither was she. However, the anger wasn’t gone, no mother in her right mind would do that to their child. She thought of her own, constantly sticking her neck out to protect her when she was alive, family was all they had, the one thing that never changed. 

“You didn’t have to hold her at night, rocking her back and forth because she couldn’t understand why her mother had to leave her.” Willa’s face showed a flash of emotion before returning back to her stoic self.

“It is true, you really did develop feelings for her.” Scylla looked to the ground, not quite wanting to meet her boss’s eyes. 

How does she explain that what she feels for Raelle is more than just feelings. It’s astronomical, it’s beyond diction, it’s the balance of life and death. Her feelings cannot be explained in the confines of language, words barely scratch the surface of what she has for Raelle.

“I purposefully failed my mission. I know I must be made an example of-”

“Hush, child.” Scylla snapped her head up to meet Willa’s gaze, she watched as the woman came closer, pressing her hands gently onto Scylla’s cheeks. “I still have a use for you, you’re not worthless yet.” Scylla’s breath was shaky, and a pit formed in her stomach.

“For now, I need you to rest up, and regain your strength. You said you were hungry?” 

\--------------

Anacostia eyed the house warily, her hands on her knees as she took in deep breaths. She had been following Scylla for a while now, keeping an eye on the girl, making sure she got out safe. She stayed there for just a moment longer before continuing with her run around the block. Just as she came to a stop she felt a nagging sensation in the back of her head.

__ _ Ana, it’s urgent. We need you back in Fort Salem.  _ Izadora’s voice played in the back of her head. She took a deep breath before turning around, heading back in the direction of Fort Salem.

_ On my way. _

After Anacostia reached Fort Salem she quickly threw on a spare set of her uniform and made her way towards General Alder’s office. The air was tense, and somber. She thought about her favorite unit. Hopeful that they did well enough to return back, but when she entered the office she almost stopped breathing.

Alder was back, but there, in her gaggle of Biddies was Craven. Her youth stolen from her, she was the closest to Alder, they spoke in hushed tones together, and Anacostia thought she was going to be sick.

“General.” Anacostia greeted, trying hard to stop the emotion from slipping into her voice.  _ What the hell happened? _

Alder looked up, as did Craven, who was on the verge of tears. It was interesting, Anacostia had never seen a biddy react the way Tally was. Perhaps the song was not fully completed? 

“Anacostia, a lot has happened.” Anacostia couldn’t pry her eyes away from Craven.

  
“I’m afraid Bellweather, and Collar were lost during the mission. They died honorably.” 

\--------------

Blue and black energy surrounded her and Abigail. New life resembling that of mushrooms sprouted from the ground around them as they walked. Raelle had Abigail’s hand in a vice-like grip, afraid of what would happen if she let go. 

After being stabbed through the heart, and dying on the ground a wicked burst of energy enveloped the pair, and after realizing they were still alive, the helicopter long gone, they slowly stood up, to the mass of energy still around them, their hands still clutched tightly together. 

The pair walked in silence, too astounded, almost unbelieving of what was going on. They made their way through the environment, the black and blue mass of energy starting to slow down until it went back up into the air, leaving the girls without it’s protection. Their training kicked in and the two started preparing a small shelter, and a fire as the cold began to creep in. Once night hit the two sat down, and the silence ceased.

“Wha-”

“How are we-”

They were both dumbfounded, they should both be dead.

“We were dead.” Raelle started.

“But then whatever that thing was exploded out-” Abigail continued.

“And now we’re alive.” Raelle finished. The two swallowed thickly. 

Raelle had made her peace in the moment. She was okay with dying, knowing that she protected her unit to the best of her ability. She wasn’t sure of what was to come of Tally, but at least she was alive, and had some form of immunity with Alder. With Abigail lying next to her in her dying breaths she couldn’t help but think of Scylla. Her girl was most likely already dead, executed for her war crimes. The one comfort she had about her death was that they’d be able to meet in The Summerland, where just their souls could reunite. The strings of the mortal world wouldn’t withhold them from each other, they could be at peace for a few moments before they went onto their next life.

Until the blast of, well whatever happened, and now she was alive, and Scylla was-

“We need to find a way to get back in touch with Fort Salem.” Abigail’s voice shook her out of her thoughts, and she nodded slightly. 

“In the morning we’ll start.” They both looked at each other, still shaken to their cores. 

There was so much to unpack, so much that happened. Raelle’s head felt like it was going to explode, she should be dead. And Tally, she made the sacrifice that she never thought she would’ve been able to do. 

“Tally.” Raelle’s voice croaked, and a tear fell out of Abigail’s eyes. They both didn’t know what to do.

“She did something I could never do.” Abigail admitted. 

“Do you, you think it’s reversible? I mean if there’s other people out there who are willing to-”

“Rae, please we both know-”

“No! I lost her, I lost my mom, I lost Scylla, I’m not losing Tally too.” Raelle yelled, Abigail nodded her head, moving over and hugging Raelle tightly by the fire. 

“She’s too, too good. Too pure, she was always there-” Raelle spoke in between sobs, and Abigail couldn’t help but cry with her. Both the girls let out everything, all their grief and pain, and confusion. 

\--------------

Scylla walked along the streets, breathing in the air and relishing the feel of her hand in her pocket. She found her way to a nearby coffee shop, and sat down shortly after ordering, at a table with a woman wearing a hoodie. 

“I have to say, I thought you would’ve had a better fashion sense.” Scylla quirked, nursing her cup. 

Anacostia looked up, grief stricken in her eyes, and met the vibrant blues across the table. Scylla put her cup down gently, concern and doubt starting to grow in her stomach. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t know how to tell you this.” Scylla felt herself stop breathing. 

She could see now the tears that didn’t yet dare to fall in Anacostia’s eyes. The look of pity towards her, and grief all over her face. She knew what she was going to say before she even said the words aloud. 

“Raelle is-”

“In War College, studying to be a fixer. Right? Because, she was noticed to be a powerful witch, with her own gifts, just like you told me.” Scylla started ranting, unable to stop the words coming out of her mouth.

“She was deployed, Scylla.” Anacostia tried, but Scylla started to laugh. She tapped the side of her cup uncontrollably. The ting ringing out loud throughout the shop. Raelle was alive, she was at War College, getting stronger, just like Scylla told her to all those months ago. 

“Stop.” 

“She took her combat charm off-” Her ears were ringing, her breath was short, she couldn’t see anything.

“To protect a child.” The walls were closing in on her.

“When she turned back to head to the helicopter.” The ringing intensified, her grip on her cup was harsh, she could feel the pain as it was being described to her. She could feel the way Raelle felt, as if she was the one, she already knew.

“The enemy caught her by surprise.” She could feel the sensation, the fear, the pierce of a weapon through her heart.

“-And she was stabbed through the heart. She’s dead.” 

The world went dark. Those words unlocking the memories of a naive teenager hiding in a garage. The screams of pain of her parents were Raelle’s. She was hiding in the garage as Raelle was being stabbed in the room over, the military taking another life she cared for.

“No!” She screamed, and in her raw fury her seed came through, Anacostia barely had time to react as the windows shattered, roots from the ground burst through the concrete outside, and the world stopped. 

Scylla opened her eyes, feeling a bubble of mass energy around her, she calmed herself, letting Anacostia rock her as she cried, the civilians and outside world stuck, frozen in time. 

She listened as Anacostia sung a low seed, undoing the damage Scylla had caused, stroking her hair and holding her close to her chest. She carries the limp girl in her arms, forcing her to sleep, walking her back to the house she’d come from. 

When Scylla opened her eyes again she was in her room, alone, dark and empty. She pulled her knees to her chest, fresh tears streaming down her face as she remembered what had happened. She lost control, and Raelle, her love, her reasons to live, was dead. 

Scylla looked at her left palm, holding it out in front of her head, cautiously examining it. If Raelle was truly dead, if her love was truly gone she wouldn’t be able to send a message. She wouldn’t be able to feel the energy casted in her veins. With shaky hands she drew out her “S” one more time, waiting, with tears streaming down her face, to feel if she could sense Raelle’s energy receive it.


	2. An Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anacostia is very busy.

Raelle woke with a name in her head. One that caused her so much pain to think about.  _ Scylla.  _ She could feel her energy all around her, it was so strong. The grief was similar to when she’d left the room, with Scylla screaming after her. She looked down, and her left palm was burning, The “S” was there, practically buzzing with it’s energy. Raelle looked at it with a frown. 

“What’s that?” Abigail asked, moving closer to Raelle. 

Abigail had already packed up their shelter, getting ready for them to head out, she’d taken the last watch and was letting Raelle get some much needed sleep after everything she’d gone through for the past three days. 

Raelle looked up, closing her fist tight, the burn was still there, and the energy of raw grief buzzed around her head. It felt amplified, and so was the mark, Scylla’s mark. 

Suddenly Raelle shot up.  _ Scylla’s mark.  _ It was alive, right on her palm, buzzing with grief and pain, and love, and desire, all similar emotions that Raelle had. If the mark was still appearing on her hand then-

“It’s Scylla.” Her voice croaked, and Abigail grabbed the hand in question, inspecting the angry red “S” seared in her hand. She made a face, concern, and confusion before looking back towards Raelle.

“I don’t understand?” 

“Before the wedding, Scylla marked me, so that she could.” Raelle, stopped, her words faltering as a lump in her throat formed. She remembered that day so fondly, how safe and secure she felt in the other girl’s arms. 

“So that she could contact me, wherever she is.” 

“I thought she was being executed?” Abigail carefully spoke, watching as Raelle traced the “S” once more. 

“Maybe it’s one final goodbye.” Raelle’s voice croaked, she stared at the angry lines once more, holding it wiping it with her thumb before it slowly disappeared. 

Silently once more, the girls walked along the edge of a road they found not too far off from where they took shelter for the night. Their goal to find anyone that could help them. Eventually they watched as a military truck pulled in front of them, other witches. They stared at the two, noticing their uniform and nodded to each other.

“English?” A smaller girl asked quickly.

“Yes, we got left behind on a rescue mission, we need to contact General Alder.” The girl nodded and motioned for them to go in the back of the truck bed, slowly they climbed in, and sat next to each other, their shoulders brushing.

The drive to their base was long, Raelle fell asleep with her head on Abigail’s shoulder, who only chuckled to herself, but stayed still. When the base came into view she softly nudged Raelle awake, helping her climb out of the truck bed. 

The girls stayed close to the woman who’d spoken to them earlier, she motioned for them to follow her and soon they found themselves with a clean shower, and spare clean grey shirts. The two happily put them on, and waited for what would happen next.

“We made contact with your general, they’re sending a team out to fetch you now.” Raelle nodded, and Abigail thanked her for the both of them, Raelle looked down at her left palm, saddened to see it clean, no mark on it. Scylla was gone, and here she was, alive.

\--------------

Scylla found herself on autopilot the next morning. She almost went to send another signal, but stopped herself. Raelle was dead, she shouldn’t torture herself any longer. Anacosita had apparently taken her straight to her room in the safehouse, Willa didn’t question her, but nodded firmly. When Scylla walked down the stairs she heard Anacostia’s voice, and it took everything in her to not run towards the woman. 

As she entered the kitchen she watched a mournful Willa Collar and Anacostia speak together, they hushed after Scylla walked in, and with a nod Willa left the room, giving the two of them some privacy. 

“Why are you here?” Scylla was in shambles. In her voice was hoarse from screaming, her eyes were still red and puffy from crying, her movement slow, and her left palm looked like a rash was forming. 

“As a friend, I need your help.” Scylla laughed, it was cruel, and sad.

“What about me, makes you think that I even care to do anything anymore.” Anacostia looked down, and swallowed. Scylla watched as the woman firmed up, becoming the stoic drill sergeant she knew her to be.

“Enough pity Ramshorn. You’re my soldier now.” Scylla looked up, confused. “I have an assignment, and you’re gonna take care of it.” 

“I don’t understand?” 

“Sergeant Quartermaine and I have formed an alliance.” Willa appeared from the shadows, looking over at the girl thoughtfully. 

“I get the information I need to take down Alder, and this cell of spree stops their attacks on civilians.” 

“Where do I come into all of this?” Anacostia straightened up, moving her gaze away from Willa.

“We received a report this morning that the Chinese Military found two American Soldiers outside of the Tarim location.” Anacostia started.

“If the Spree gets ahold of them first, we can use it as a bargaining chip to create a temporary alliance with Alder to stop the Camarilla.” Willa continued, watching Scylla’s face, her question still not quite answered. 

“Do we know who the two were?” Scylla’s voice came out, barely above a whisper. Anacostia and Willa looked at each other, debating with the other.

“We have our suspicions, but not enough solid evidence-” Willa was interrupted.

“I think it’s her.” Anacostia stood, moving closer to Scylla, looking at her softly, yet determined. “I think it’s her, and that’s why I want you there with me when we intercept the military’s rescue team.” 

Scylla stared intensely into Anacostia’s eyes, looking for any signs of doubt, any sign of betrayal. The more she stared the more she couldn’t find a lie. If Anacostia was sure, if the woman was truly as determined as she looked then Scylla would believe her. Their plan to take Alder down would come after the Camarilla are dealt with, for now all that mattered to Scylla was the off-chance Raelle could be alive.

With a new life instilled in her, Scylla rushed to Anacostia, and hugged her tightly, a single tear leaving her right eye, the woman relaxed and hugged Scylla just as tight. They’d save their common ground, they’d do it together.

\--------------

Tally found life as a biddy to be quite boring, and yet it was interesting. She wasn’t as deeply connected as the others, she didn’t tick her head in the same way Alder would, she couldn’t stop her independence, and that intrigued Alder. 

Alder kept Tally closer than any other biddy, in meetings she’d turn to look at Tally for advice, what she thought. It was interesting, this much trust in her judgement, her skills as a knower. She found she slowly started to enjoy her conversations with Alder. Tally would pick her brain, and would get flashes of Alder’s long life. She was beginning to understand.

“It has been a very long time since something like this has happened in my life.” Tally perked up, finding Alder’s eyes on a book. She stood and moved closer, seeing a list of names before her.

“It’s a list of all the women who have given me their youth.” Alder stated, and Tally nodded, finding a pen in Alder’s right hand. She looked for her name, and found it was yet to be written. 

“I don’t want your name on it.” Alder finally met her eyes, and the inner conflict she had was vibrant through them. 

“I thought once you’re a biddy you can’t go back.” Alder laughed, a small chuckle that Tally had grown familiar with.

“When fully connected yes, however I am not fully linked with you. It goes both ways, you see my memories but I don’t see yours.” 

“I willingly gave though.” 

“Yes, your words did, as well as your actions, but a biddy has to have unwavering loyalty. I can feel you have loyalty towards me, but it doesn’t outweigh your unit. The link won’t work, and I slowly kill you by letting you stay like this.” Tally nodded her head, thinking of her girls made her slouch her shoulders. She should be there, in the sand with them, holding Raelle’s other hand tight, the three of them were powerful, if she was there then maybe-

“Anacostia found me someone suitable. Place your hand onto my shoulder and I will detach.” Tally found herself moving behind Alder, cautiously placing her hand onto the woman’s shoulder, just as she had done a mere three days ago. 

She breathed in softly, feeling the song reverberate through her bones, and watched as the white formed on Alder’s hair. She retracted her hand when the seed stopped, and stared at where wrinkles once were. Her body felt alive, her bones didn’t ache anymore, and she couldn’t help the breath that left her. 

“Thank you daughter. You can go, we’ll discuss your place in War College after you’ve had a day of rest.” Tally nodded, lingering a minute at the door, before she left, bumping into Anacostia who seemed relieved to see her.

\--------------

Anacostia led another young witch to Alder’s office, and found she couldn’t stay for the ceremony. She left, seeing the young,  _ thankfully,  _ young Craven on the bench right where she left her. When Craven noticed her she perked up, and stood, giving the woman a tight hug, just like she did in her suite only three days ago. Instead of resisting, she found herself leaning into her touch, letting the feeling of relief overcome her.

“I told you to come back and age  _ me  _ prematurely, not you.” Tally laughed, pulled away, wiping a tear from her cheek. 

Anacostia looked around, before grabbing Craven’s hand and leading her somewhere private, she had to tell the girl what she knew. And she knew the girl’s loyalty to her unit would be beneficial. Once they exited the building she led her to the now empty Circe’s barracks. 

“What’s going on?” Tally asked, and yet her voice stopped as she entered her old suite, eyes landing on a tall blonde woman, and Scylla. 

“We received intel today that two of our witches were found just outside the Tarim border in China.” Tally sucked in a breath, still confused but she shook her head away from it. She didn’t have to be a knower to know that there were only two soldiers that could possibly be.  _ Her unit was alive. _

Anacostia could see the gears working in the girl’s head, and she gathered herself together, going back to her stoic mode to keep the girl in line.

“We’re going to save them. We don’t have time for questions, but I need you with me on this Craven.” Tally nodded her head, yet her eyes landed on Scylla, questionably. Anacostia caught the girl’s gaze, and took in a breath.

“Everyone in this room has the common ground of Raelle. Listen to me Tally.” Tally ripped her eyes away from Scylla, staring at the Drill Sergeant who for the first time used her name.

“This is illegal, but it’s the right decision. I won’t ever give you an order that’s morally wrong again.” Tally nodded her head firmly, and Anacostia let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, she looked back at Willa and Scylla, nodding her head.

“When do we leave?” Tally asked, and Anacostia grabbed a back on the ground throwing it at Craven, who for the first time in her life caught something she’d thrown at her. 

“Immediately.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willa + Anacostia team up? Yessir  
> Scylla + Anacostia team up/brotp YESSIR
> 
> And of course how is Tally going to deal with going against Alder after the General willingly gave her up?


	3. The Mission Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle and Abigail start their journey back to Fort Salem.

Anacostia managed to sneak them onto a plane piloted by two witches solely loyal to her. They didn’t ask questions when the rag tag group boarded the plane, and simply waited for Anacostia’s signal to go for liftoff. 

Tally eyed Scylla from across the plane, watching her carefully like a hawk. Finally Scylla couldn’t help herself, and met Tally’s stare with her own, followed by a quirk of her brow. She could hear Anacostia’s oh no being mumbled under her breath before the women left the two alone, going towards Willa to talk strategy. 

“Sorry Tally, I’m a taken woman, though the stare does go appreciated.” Tally only cocked her head, raising a brow of her own in challenge.

“Really? I thought Raelle ended things when she walked away from you.” Scylla could feel the bite, and the air dropped temperature as she sucked in a breath. So Tally didn’t like her anymore huh. 

“What’s your issue with me? That I lied to Raelle?” Tally leaned forward in her seat.

“Partly. I just wonder how someone like you can fall asleep at night.” Scylla had played this game before, with Anacostia just a few days ago, which felt like years had passed. Her bum ached a little in memory of the chair. 

“Like everyone else, a nice cool pillow, and soft sheets.” Tally huffed her annoyance, her fists balling up at her sides.

“You killed innocent people.” Scylla waited, she studied Tally, and sighed. 

They were both the truest believers in their cause. They mirrored each other in their belief, Tally’s unwavering loyalty to the military, to what she needs to do as a soldier. Well, Scylla was a soldier as well, and if she could just make Tally see her side, maybe she could put some more cracks into her resolve.

“I don’t believe they’re innocent. They’ve enslaved all of us, doomed anyone who can call themself a witch to die in their petty wars. If we are the daughters of the witches who couldn’t be burned, then they are the descendants of the people who tried to kill us. We have to give our life for them, unable to be free with our own will. Tell me, how you can call them innocent?” Tally sat back, taking in every word of Scylla’s. Which, Scylla had to admit, Tally was proving to be a good listener, she hung on every word, calculated it’s worth, Scylla found herself smiling at the thought of the two of them, sitting down at some coffee shop, maybe starting a book club, analyzing every piece of knowledge that came their way.

“You’re right.” Scylla widened her eyes briefly, and a brow shot up, she knew Tally wouldn’t give so easily.

“Conscription is another name for slavery. Yet, the people the Spree kill, the people you kill, have done nothing wrong. The way, they’re so brutally massacred. Elderly and young children alike, in a swimming pool frozen over.” She took a minute to gather herself, recalling the event that happened during basic. 

“They were innocent, they did nothing wrong-”

“They stood by, and watched us be killed everyday, they didn’t try to change their laws to help us, they benefit from this system!” Scylla responded quickly. Tally leaned back again, scratching at her neck.

“The young benefit from a system they don’t understand yet, they’re taught that it’s okay. I agree, what happens to us isn’t right, but the way you rebel is not the way to create change, it only furthers the fear that civilians have towards witches, and fear is an incredibly powerful tool to control others.” 

“We don’t have a vote, or a say, we don’t even have any representation. In a world where we can’t even make peaceful change, how else are we supposed to achieve it? In a world where if you refuse, you get brutally killed?” 

“By making the right choices from within. I was ordered to kill civilians being used as hostages by the spree during city drop. I chose not to harm innocents. It’s not much in the grand scheme of things, but it’s how I choose to peacefully rebel from the inside. Choosing love is the way, but I don’t think I need to explain that to you.” Scylla was quiet, thinking it over in her head.

“Yeah, you don’t have to. I’d set the world on fire and build it anew for her.”

“Is fire the only way?”

“I haven’t been shown any other.” Tally got up, and walked over to Scylla, putting her hand out in the shape of a handshake. Scylla looked up cautiously, awaiting what the redhead would say next.

“Let me help with that, push you in better directions?” Scylla smiled for the first time in what felt like weeks. She stood and reached her hand to meet Tally’s, applying a firm shake.

“Well, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were flirting with me.” Scylla wiggled her brows and Tally giggled. 

“I would never, you are a taken woman.” Scylla went soft, and Tally caught it immediately.

“She still loves you, you can trust me, I’m a knower, I know these things.” Scylla nodded, but still felt that insecurity right in her heart. 

\--------------

Raelle and Abigail stayed at the base for only a few more hours until their guide came for them, they got into the back of another similar truck from the one that morning and watched as they left the base. 

Raelle had honestly been a bit of a mess, she was left with this gut empty feeling knowing that Scylla was dead, her last words to her out of anger, not love like they should be. Love. She loved her so much, and she hated herself so much at the same time. She felt Abigail’s hand on her knee, and knew she must’ve realized what she was thinking about.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Abigail sighed slightly, trying to find the right words to say. “I can’t say I understand, but I know you loved her, and that part, the part of loving someone you can’t ever see, or talk to again. I know understand that, just please, don’t torture yourself.” Raelle nodded and took in a steady breath. She wouldn’t ever be able to stop thinking of Scylla. That girl would probably be on her mind for the rest of her life, but it would get easier, hopefully with time.

The truck slowed and both Raelle and Abigail grew confused, they turned their heads and saw a man blocking the road. He wore goggles, and had something around his neck. Abigail’s eyes widened and she stared down Raelle with fear.

“The Camarilla!” She screamed, the one word all witches alike would understand without needing a translator. 

The two soldiers in the front of the truck jumped out, readying their weapons while Abigail and Raelle quickly reached at their sides for their own. They both were afraid of this enemy, Raelle had died to them already, and Abigail with her. Though they weren’t a complete unit, they didn’t have Tally, and that was the main fear evident on both of their faces. 

Raelle hopped out, with Abigail watching her back, they stayed close like that, as long as their backs were against each other then they wouldn’t be caught by surprise. The two girls let themselves link together, feel each other’s movement so that they could fight as one. Abigail started a low seed, storm at her fingertips.

“I’m gonna need to see that brilliant Bellweather mastery over storm here.” Raelle quipped as two men ran at her, she held her ground, flicking her scourge one way, and wind striking at the other. 

Raelle could feel as Abigail whipped her scourge like it was her limb, taking two enemies out at a time with it. They were doing good so far, with the two Chinese soldiers handling the front, until they both heard a piercing scream. The soldiers they were with made the mistake of turning their backs. Raelle shook her head, trying to refocus, the witch’s throat had been sliced, the other stabbed in a similar fashion that Raelle had been. 

Abigail panicked internally, but kept her back right against Raelle’s, they would go down together. Bellweather and Shitbird, Storm and fury. She summoned a storm, causing rain and lightning to flash across the sky. Just as Raelle was about to be overcome with one enemy and a bolt of lightning struck the man, and he was scorched, his body lay on fire on the ground. 

“Damn Bellweather!” Raelle whipped out a cheer, her drawl coming out as she concentrated on her opponents.

“Don’t see that work in the Cession!” 

“Keep your guard up Shitbird, I don’t wanna hit you!” Raelle chuckled, and kept quiet, scanning the treeline in front of her. It was hard without their knower, they had to up their game, and just when she thought that they could actually do it, that they could take on the Camarilla, Bellweather and Cession Trash, a terrifying seed sounded, causing them to break their formation. 

Raelle fell with her knees to the ground, pain ripping through her ears at the high frequency. Abigail recognized the seed immediately, from the wedding attack. Her song of storm caught in her throat and she immediately grabbed her second scourge, their songs wouldn’t work.

“Get up shitbird! Songs won’t work, hand to hand only!” She screamed out, lugging up Raelle by her bicep quickly, before turning to watch her front once more. Raelle quickly got a hold of herself, trying desperately to ignore the pain in her ears and reached for her scourge, the one Byron made for her. 

She whipped desperately, and was quickly getting overcome, she could sense Abigail feeling the same, despite her using two scourges it was only using up her energy quicker. They wouldn't last like this, they couldn’t last like this. She cried out against the pain in her arm, imagining a disappointed Anacostia.

_ “Really? First combat situation and you already failed your unit?” Anacostia would snark, and Raelle would look at her fuming. _

_ “That Bellweather is giving it everything she’s got and then some, and you’re gonna just let a tired arm kill you and your whole unit Collar!?”  _

Raelle let out a primal scream, lashing out with a renewed energy.

_ “You are more powerful than you know.” _

_ “Anacostia says you’re a very gifted student.”  _

She slashed and slashed, and heard the cry from Abigail as she was left open, a slash on her right leg giving her a limp. Raelle quickly looked over, and her eyes widened, zipping her scourge up and slicing the man running at Abigail in half. 

“Let me heal you!” She screamed but Abigail shook her head, standing up despite the pain and grimace in her face.

“No time! Keep pushing Collar!” Raelle nodded, and turned back, a second too late, she was met with her own slash to the leg, she winced hard, but arced her scourge up and taking out the man. 

Both girl’s strength was depleting, and the Camarilla just kept coming and coming. Raelle felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes, and she could see Scylla’s face smiling at her from the grave, opening her arms and inviting her to stay with her. She clenched her jaw and kept pushing, yet she was still being pushed back, and earned another slash of a dagger to her arm this time.

“On your right!” Raelle immediately whipped her scourge to the right, taking out the man who was making that goddess-awful seed. She didn’t even realize how familiar that voice was to her, she looked to the left and, goddess there she was, scourge in hand.

“Tally?” Both Abigail and Raelle yelled out, disbelief, so many other emotions coursing through them. 

“Abigail your left!” Abigail swung her left scourge. “Don’t stop fighting, keep going!” 

With renewed vigor they fought, and soon they found themselves turning the tide in their favor. Tally caught every enemy just in time for the girls to kill them, and soon the wave of camarilla slowed down. When they finally felt like they could breathe, they dropped their arms and looked at Tally with eyes of awe. 

Tally was young, and she was here, and she was young, oh goddess she was the cute redhead who was the glue to their unit. Their unit was alive, they were all together again. 

Just as Raelle was about to comment she saw Tally’s eyes widen.

“Scylla your left!” Raelle stopped breathing for a moment, and turned, watching an agile figure in the battle get hit from the side, her left was bleeding and a feral growl came out of the girl. Raelle couldn’t think, and yet she couldn’t stop her thoughts all at the same time. 

She watched as more Camarilla came after Scylla, she was separated from the main group, she was an easy target. Without thinking Raelle ran over to her side, catching a brief glimpse of her siren eyes before they wordlessly stood back to back, Abigail summoning a storm once more. Raelle kept her back right against Scylla’s, she wouldn’t be moved, nothing could move her from her position. Scylla seemed to have the same passion, while the girl had her scourge she sung low seeds that caused her enemies to rot from their skin to bone right in front of her.

“Scyl!” She turned, and Scylla jumped over Raelle’s back, stopping right in front of her to swing her scourge at the enemy before Raelle could bring her scourge out to attack. The wave stopped, no more enemies coming their way.

Scylla breathed hard, her chest going up and down fast as she quickly scanned the treeline, daring anyone to come after her. When she determined it was safe she turned around to look at Raelle, who was breathing just as hard as her. 

When their eyes locked the world stopped, it slowed down, and Scylla could only feel the relief and all of her emotions that she kept at bay while fighting come up to the surface. She swallowed, still trying to catch her breath, before opening her mouth to form words.

Raelle, not even letting herself think anymore, dropped her scourge and raised her right hand to Scylla’s head, pulling her by her hips closer with her left, and pressing their lips together with hunger. Scylla took Raelle’s bottom lip, pouring all of her angst, and sadness, and love into it, all of her desire. Scylla dropped her borrowed scourge and moved her hands up to Raelle’s shoulders, trying to move her even closer to her. 

When Raelle finally pulled away, she kept Scylla close, her head locking on the girl’s forehead, and she stared into her eyes. There was so much she needed to say, so much in that moment. 

“Well, this is something.” Raelle’s eyes widened, that voice. She knew that voice. She pulled away from Scylla, as if remembering the girl’s crimes and turned to see her dead mother, alive staring right at her. Scylla dropped her arms from Raelle’s shoulder, and her fingers came up to her lips, realizing that she definitely just kissed her boss's daughter in front of her boss. Her cheeks heated up, but she hid them. 

“Mama?” Raelle’s voice was soft, and hoarse, pained. Scylla winced at hearing it, but watched as mother and daughter reunited in a crashing hug, a soft pang felt through her chest. 

“Baby, I know you must be confused, I have so much to explain to you. I promise I’ll tell you everything I can, but right now we need to get to a safehouse nearby.” Raelle pulled away, nodding, almost in disbelief. 

She looked over at Scylla, her emotions calmed down a little, and yet she felt a pang in her own chest, she couldn’t look at her anymore. Raelle had been so relieved to see her, and yet all the hurt was so pent up in her chest, in her head, she was still angry. And Scylla knew it, she looked like a wounded puppy, and her head fell, as she walked away, a slight wince and limp in her step.Raelle pressed her lips together in a thin line, shaking her head and looking at her mom in awe.

Anacostia watched the whole ordeal, and walked over to Scylla, brushing the girl’s hair softly, and holding the girl in a side hug as they followed Willa on foot. Tally stayed close to Abigail, walking with her head on the other girl’s shoulder as she couldn’t help but cry, the Bellweather holding the girl’s hand tight, afraid to let go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have the next chapter ready...
> 
> Might just hold onto it for a bit longer ;)


	4. Something Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the safehouse we go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally went a waaaaay different path, but as I reread it I realized that just wasn't our girls. SO, after trying to figure out the better direction I give you, probably one of my favorite chapters so far ;)

The walk towards the safehouse was long and tiring, Scylla led point falling back into her old dodger habits. It was almost comforting for her, and surprising that she still knew the exact markers to follow that would be difficult to track to the untrained eye. She seemed to forget of everyone around her, and hummed along the roadside, basking in the newfound moments of peace inside of herself.

To be honest, Scylla was thrumming with warm butterflies in her stomach. Her lips still tingled from her shared kiss with Raelle, and quickly her once quiet head began to wage a war inside of her again. She couldn’t stop thinking about just how quickly Raelle’s face changed when looking at her, and the hint of fear when she looked at her mother. 

Scylla was angry, goddess she was so fucking angry. She was angry at Willa for lying to Raelle, she was angry at Raelle for kissing her, she was angry at herself for all the lies she’s told, angry at herself for basking in a stolen moment that would only cause more angst and heartbreak for her. She loved Raelle, she would let that damn blonde do anything she wanted to her, but her love would never be enough.

Scylla stopped abruptly, the conversation between the reunited unit halting, and instead they gathered around Scylla as she stopped at the latest marker. She furrowed her brow and knelt onto the soft ground, looking at the dirt curiously. 

“Why are we stopping?” Abigail spoke first, looking around at the assembled group. “That’s just dirt.” Scylla stopped, and looked up at the blaster, almost rolling her eyes, but reigning herself in.

“Well, High Atlantic. Dodgers leave markers for each other, the language is all universal, and I’ve just found one. It’s the deciphering part that’ll take a little bit the more I’m interrupted.” Scylla looked around the group, her brow raised for any questions to be had before looking back at the ground in front of her, she skipped Raelle, not quite ready to stare into her blue sky.

After a few more moments, Scylla leaned back on her knees, pressing the bottom of her legs against the dirt with a satisfied smile. Her mom would be so proud of her right now. 

“It’s to the left, at least ten clicks from here. It’s gonna be a bit of walk, if we keep a constant pace with no interruptions we should be there just before nightfall.” Scylla stood and looked at Anacostia and Willa. 

“Well ladies, basic at least prepared you for this, let's go.” Anacostia nodded, and started in the direction of the safehouse, asking Tally to help in take point so that they’d be able to see anyone in their path. 

Raelle kept close to Abigail, leaving Scylla and Willa to walk in a pair just in front of Raelle. Scylla was at least a little bit thankful to not have to stare into the back of Raelle’s head, although she could feel those piercing blue eyes headed straight through her skull. 

“You did good Scylla.” Willa finally spoke after half a mile in.

“When we get back I think you should take on some leadership positions.” Scylla looked at Willa cautiously, only a few months ago that sentence would’ve made her burst with excitement. Now? She wasn’t sure what she wanted anymore.  _ Love. _ Tally’s voice echoed in her head, and she sighed.

“No.” Willa turned her head to look at Scylla with confusion.

“You’ve earned it kid?”

“I failed every assignment you’ve given me. I purposefully ignored your orders!”

“Raelle is here, with me now, isn’t she?” Scylla stopped moving, anger bubbling right up to the surface again. She was going to explode, you know what? Scratch that, she was exploding right now.

“I don’t want to be apart of this anymore. You want to reward me? Let me go. I’m done. I’m not gonna follow the orders of someone who lied to their child, made her think she was dead, made her go through all of that unnecessary pain and suffering.” Willa clenched her jaw, threw her hands up and walked away, leaving Scylla behind. 

She knew just how much it hurt to lose not only one parent, but two. She knew what those sleepless nights felt like, and when she did sleep she knew what the nightmares held. Understood that longing for a mother’s touch, or father’s encouragement when everything came crashing down. No mother in her right mind would let their child suffer to that point. 

“Bell, can you go up ahead?” Raelle’s voice was muffled, another could be heard responding before next thing Raelle was stood in front of Scylla, who was fighting off her tears. 

“You can’t stop walking, come on.” When Scylla didn’t budge Raelle lightly took hold of the other girl’s bicep, softly tugging her forward, until they caught up with just enough distance that their conversation wouldn’t really be heard all that well.

“There is a war in my head Scyl. My mom is back from the dead, I should be happy, but I don’t recognize her. I should be dead, but I’m alive. Everything in me, my bones, my head, it’s all telling me to go and run into your arms, but I don’t even know who you are.” She paused, continuing their walk, as Scylla swallowed thickly, struggling to keep the lump in her throat down.

“Everything that should be, is a lie?” She sighed softly, running a hand through her hair. “I just, need something real, something that isn’t going to change.” 

Scylla thought about was Raelle was saying, letting the silence envelope them once again. Does she say what she truly wants to? Is the risk worth it? Oh who is she kidding, Raelle is worth the world and then some.

“When I was sixteen, after my parents were killed I had to spend the first six months alone.” Scylla’s voice was just above a whisper, it was pained, and Raelle felt it’s sincerity.

“My entire world was spinning, and I was scared. I had no one anymore. I thought I had Porter, but-” She choked on her words, trying so hard to get them out. “I found out he was the one who turned them, us, in. I didn’t kill him for the spree, I killed him for my parents, for me.” Raelle went to speak, but Scylla silenced her with a look, before she quickly glanced back at the walk in front of them.

“I wanted justice for my parent’s death. I regret killing him, he was just as scared as I, a scared little boy, running away from the world. Though, I regret it even more, because you almost died in my bloodlust, the one person I had left.” Scylla wiped at her eyes.

“Believe it or not, I only joined the Spree because they offered me shelter, and purpose, I could actually make it so no one had to die the way my parents did. I’ve spent the past three years on a revenge mission, and then it didn’t matter as much anymore.” 

“What changed?” Raelle finally croaked out, helping Scylla over a stream that the group had come across. Scylla tentatively grabbed onto Raelle’s hand, as the blonde helped her onto a rock. When they finished crossing the pair looked at each other for a moment.

“I was assigned to befriend and turn in Raelle Collar to the Spree, no questions asked.” 

Scylla turned away to continue walking, leaving Raelle’s head quiet except for one thought, one memory replaying over and over and over and over and shit, over again. Scylla restrained on a chair, screaming out at Raelle.

_ “I chose you!” A beat. _

__ _ “I had orders to deliver you, I chose you!” A strangled breath. _

__ _ “Instead of them… I chose you!” And then the worst part of it all, the pure fear, and distraught, the stab in the chest, the breaking of a heart, all muddled into one word. _

__ _ “Please.” _

__ Raelle tried to catch up to Scylla, but she only shook her head no, trying to wipe away tears from her face. Abigail found her way back to Raelle, sensing her sister needed her. 

“What happened?”

“She told me something real.” 

\--------------

After about a few more hours passed they finally made it to the safehouse. It really looked like just an abandoned two story cabin in the woods. Tally and Raelle went inside to clear the house out of any enemies, make sure it was completely abandoned, while the other four went to set up alert runes. 

When they all returned, the four women made their way inside the house, finding a living room with a fireplace, kitchen, and dining room in front of them, with a short set of stairs heading upwards. Anacostia stood at the head of the kitchen table, waiting for everyone to settle down.

“There’s three rooms upstairs, we’ll have to pair up and share. There’s a fireplace and since there isn’t any electricity going we’ll need to get a fire going-”

“I can take care of that.” Scylla spoke, noticing a hatchet resting a few feet away from the fireplace, Anacostia nodded and continued handing out assignments.

“We stick in pairs of two, Craven and Bellweather, find us some food, Collar help Ramshorn with the firewood, and Willa and I will go over our course of action for the next few days.” The group nodded, and went off in their groups, Scylla smiled as the cool night air hit her face. 

If she closed her eyes she could pretend she was sixteen again, a kid, with her parents at just another location as they dodged the military. Her parents needed her to go out into the woods and collect some firewood while they go the food ready, but then she opened her eyes, and instead Raelle was beside her, shivering.

Scylla laughed. A deep laugh as she shook her head, taking her jacket off and handing it over to Raelle, who glared at her before accepting it.

“Those cutoff shirts aren’t helping you huh?” 

“You never complained about them.” And just like that, they could pretend that everything was okay between them, when it wasn’t. Scylla still lied, and Raelle still kissed her despite it. 

Scylla watched as Raelle put the jacket on, the hood was inverted, and cautiously Scylla approached, gently flipping the hood, and raising it over Raelle’s head. She then noticed the girl didn’t button it up all the way, and she slowly took her time, to fish the button through the sliver of fabric, before smoothing it out. Once satisfied she nodded her head and turned away, not daring to look into the sky blue eyes that stared into her soul.

It was quiet before Raelle decided to break it, so many olive branches.

“What are the chances that they’re gonna make us sleep in the same room?” Raelle laughed.

“Oh one-hundred percent, I bet five dollars there’ll only be one bed too.” Scylla spotted a small enough tree that would be easy to haul back and wouldn’t be too much labor to turn into firewood.

“When you moved around, did you ever stop at the cession?” 

“A few times, but only to pass through. It was easy to lose the military at the border, and the tribes would always let us pass, we didn’t cause that much trouble.” 

“Thank you.” Scylla stopped at the tree and turned to look at Raelle.

“You told me something real, and you saved my life. Twice. I just, I’m afraid to let you back in.” Scylla nodded, taking the hatchet to the tree, letting out some of her anger as she made her cuts, she grabbed her side in between and winced, her injury catching up to her. Raelle grew concerned.

“You’re hurt?” Raelle rushed over, taking the hatchet out of Scylla’s hand and placing it to the ground before lifting up the girl’s shirt to see a sickly wound on her left side. She immediately pressed her hands against it before Scylla grabbed her wrist, pressing them against Raelle softly, shaking her head no.

“You’re hurt, let me heal you.”

“It’s not that I don’t want you to, I just don’t.” Scylla breathed. “I don’t want you to link with me.” Raelle frowned, eyeing the now covered wound, Scylla let go of Raelle’s hands, before picking up the hatchet with her left, and grabbing the tree with her right.

“What are you afraid that I’ll see?”

“Not what you’ll see, what you’ll feel.” Raelle looked down, nodded to herself, and then grabbed the other end of the tree, helping Scylla haul it back towards the house. 

It was quiet for a moment longer, until Scylla decided to break the tension, she needed to know if she had false hope, if their kiss meant more, if the conversations they were having really had any weight anymore.

“Why are you being so nice to me? You should be yelling, screaming at me.” Raelle sighed at her question, getting a better grip on the tree.

“I should. And yet the last time I left you after yelling I wasn’t going to be able to see you again, I died, and you were supposed to die too. My dying thoughts were of every moment I’ve had with you, every feeling, all of it. I’m never gonna risk the last thing I say to you, to be filled with venom. Not even if I’m truly angry.” Scylla was quiet.

“Everyday in that cell, strapped to that stupid chair, I could only think of you, even after you left me, I was prepared to die dreaming of you.” They set the tree down outside the house, and finally faced each other. Raelle had tears in the corners of her eyes.

“See Scyl? I need you. In my life, right now, I need you. I just, I need the real you. I want to know everything about Scylla Ramshorn, her childhood, her parents, her favorite color, silly fears. I don’t wanna know some mask you use to cover yourself up, you can do that with others, but I want the real you.” Scylla opened her mouth, words catching in her throat.

“I won’t ever lie to you again Raelle. I chose you, and I’m always going to choose you, even when you don’t want me. No matter what.” 

Raelle stepped closer, and held out her hand in the shape of a handshake, staring Scylla head on. Literally trying to extend an olive branch. She wore a nervous expression, but kept her head up.

“Friends?” 

“You really think we could just be friends?” Scylla laughed.

“For now, that way I can see the real you.” 

“Okay. Friends.” Scylla stuck her hand out and shook Raelle’s watching as a dopey smiled fell onto the girl’s face, and Scylla couldn’t help but shake her head and roll her eyes. 

She could do friends, let Raelle in, let her unravel her bit by bit until she was ready to fully accept her back into her life again. Friends would still be able to confide in each other, give counsel, she could change, for the better. Raelle would help her be better, she already has.

\--------------

That night Scylla found herself directed towards her room, only to find that Raelle would be sharing it, and oh, of course there was only one bed, because fate was cruel. Or, perhaps fate was an eighteen year old girl giddy over her two favorite characters?  _ Fate is deliciously cruel.  _ Scylla decided on.

She made her way to the other side of the bed through the dark, making eye contact with Raelle briefly as Raelle raised her shirt over her head to sleep. Scylla opted to keep her clothes on, at least for the injury on her side. 

Without talking they climbed into the bed, and Scylla found herself staring at the ceiling, trying to not think about the perfectly still creature next to her. She hadn’t slept well in weeks, ever since her capture she’d either pass out, or be forced to sleep, and after thinking Raelle was dead she couldn’t sleep at all. 

She listened to the sound of Raelle breathing, slow and steady, in and out. It was calming, it was familiar. Scylla realized, which terrified her, that the beach ceased to be her safe place. Instead safe took on the face of a girl she could never stop loving, and would probably die trying to earn. 

After what felt like hours of staring up at the ceiling Scylla called out into the darkness, her voice didn’t sound like hers, it was smaller, unsure, not as calculated.

“Are you awake?” The breathing next to her stopped, and so did Scylla’s heart. She wouldn’t put it past Raelle to feign sleep to get out of whatever Scylla was cooking up in her head. After a few seconds of silence, another unsure, and small voice answered back against the dark of the room.

“Yeah.” Scylla felt herself breathe.

“It’s stupid but, do you think you could hold me?” Silence.

“Sorry, it was a stupid question-” Raelle found herself turning towards the girl next to her, and their eyes met in the night, barely able to see each other except from the small light given off from the moon. 

Raelle couldn’t help but remember a day that felt like so long ago now. As she confronted an older Bellweather and ran away to sit on dance floor steps, a careful Scylla running up to her, and checking in on her, asking to go away to the beach.

_ “Actually, can we just dance?” Baited breaths, waiting, desperately needing to feel close to something, to someone, to be taken care of when she couldn’t find it in her to take care of herself. When sky blue eyes met a raging ocean’s and in that minute the raging sea calmed.  _

“Sure.” Raelle spoke, her voice a mimic of that time so long ago, and then almost realizing just how much she desperately needed to get closer-

“Of course.” Her head shook, as if dismissing any situation where Raelle wouldn’t hold Scylla in her arms at night, and she reached out, holding onto the girl who breathed a sigh of, relief? Into her neck. 

They laid like that, both too scared to really breathe in their new territory. Neither one wanting to push the boundaries of the other. Yet, both desperately needing more.

Raelle waited a moment longer, before pulling her head away and looking at Scylla in the dark, grabbing Scylla’s full attention in the darkened room. She looked so beautiful, so vulnerable in the moonlight.

“Can I kiss you?” 

“I don’t think friends do that.” Scylla replied, feeling the heat of Raelle’s breath on her face. The way the girl’s head inched closer, so that their lips were mere centimeters from touching. She could feel as Raelle’s arms snaked up her body, taking their time, as if to rememorize her skin, the feel of her waist, raising higher to cup her head softly. She could feel their legs automatically intertwining together, pulling tighter until they couldn’t be any closer, and in Raelle’s eyes she finally saw what once was a stormy sky, turn to a clear sunny day.

“I don’t care.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also hope this minor fluff can fill you for a few days. I'm traveling through Thursday/Friday (Moving away for college) So I won't have the energy to write because I'm facing a giant time difference :D
> 
> Excited to read your comments :)
> 
> -Sprad


	5. Necros...amirite?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some heart to heart talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, theres like LIGHT smut, but its kinda more implied.
> 
> And I'm back! thank you all for your kind comments, I'm safe, and in quarantine for two weeks to make sure I didn't catch anything while traveling. Which means I have more time for writing this fic ;) 
> 
> I also wanted to put some fluff out there, there's a lot going on in the world right now... I felt like we all needed this.

Raelle's eyes fluttered open, the once dark room filled with a burst of morning light from the window. Below her chin, a mess of deep brown hair rested, hot air blowing softly against her neck. She smiled despite herself, and her arms around the girl tightened, trying to bring her impossibly closer. Raelle nuzzled her nose into Scylla's hair, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of it.

She couldn't help but think of their talk from just the day before. She remembered watching her mother and Scylla walking right in front of her. The way Scylla snapped, part of Raelle wanted to yell at Scylla for speaking to her mom like that, but then, Scylla was right. Raelle loved her mom, but it was vastly overshadowed by what she'd done. She let her daughter suffer, for a year, and was a member of a terrorist organization. Raelle didn't know who that woman was anymore, and it scared her.

Raelle argued in her head, Scylla was Spree too, what makes her any different? Raelle's heart clenched, what  _ didn't _ , make Scylla different? She listened to the sounds of Scylla sleeping, something she'd always loved doing. The girl would hum, and mumble, and the beat of her heart was always so steady and calm. Raelle pulled back to look at the girl in her arms, her siren eyes under covers, and a soft smile on her face. Did that smile appear before or after Raelle asked to kiss her?

No. Scylla was different, she chose Raelle, time and time again. Even when Raelle didn't want her to, when she wanted her to just be that agent that she was, and nothing more so that she could try and move on faster. But there was no moving on from Scylla, Raelle feared. Holding her felt right, seeing her smile, easing a bubble of laughter out of her chest was destiny. She needed to talk to her mom. She needed to ask her why, and if she wasn't given answers, or dismissed she would truly know that Scylla and her Mom were completely different. If Raelle's mother brushed it off, then she knew what her own choice would be.

Raelle was so lost in thought that she didn't realize deep blue eyes were staring at her. She almost jumped, but instead found herself smiling softly. If they lied here, for just a moment longer, they could pretend that everything was okay, that they weren't just "Friends." Although Raelle, didn't really know how long that would last, but what she knew for sure is that she wanted to spend the rest of her life, discovering everything about Scylla.

"Mornin'." Raelle muttered, Scylla smiled kindly in return, her eyes never leaving Raelle's, like she was afraid if she looked away the girl would disappear. Raelle didn't blame her, she felt the same way.

"Good morning Rae." Scylla's breath fanned across Raelle's face, and she had to stop herself from pressing a kiss to the girl's lips. Not yet, they weren't there just yet.

They laid like that for a while, just staring at each other, listening to the other breathe, holding each other. Eventually they moved, and Raelle rested her head against Scylla's chest as the girl

laid on her back, treading her fingers through strands of blonde hair.

"I don't have a favorite color." Raelle looked as far up towards Scylla as she could in her position.

"I mean, I guess I like blue, for the ocean, but I also like green, maybe just colors that remind me of life?" Scylla chuckled slightly, hands still massaging blonde hair.

"I like pink, red tones." Raelle offered, and Scylla stopped moving her hand, making Raelle almost reach out like a dog to paw out for more of her touch.

"You don't strike as a pink person, maybe black?" Scylla resumed her movement. "What else do you want to know about me?" Raelle stopped herself from saying ‘everything,’ and thought quietly. 

Unable to help herself any longer she pressed a soft kiss to Scylla's lips, and Scylla, taken aback, leaned into the familiar touch. Raelle slowly found herself on top of Scylla, deepening the kiss with all of her unspoken login, grabbing Scylla's hands and pinning them above her head. 

The sound of footsteps broke them apart, and Raelle left to look out the window while Scylla tried to make it seem like she was still asleep, her heart beating fast in her chest. When the door opened Raelle looked over at Tally, before looking at Scylla, who was on her side, facing her head towards Raelles’ deep blue eyes staring wide. Raelle had to suppress a laugh as she looked back at Tally.

“Is she asleep still?”

“Yeah, she took a nasty hit yesterday.” 

“You two work things out?” Raelle’s eyes flicked over to Scylla’s, who was still staring at her. Scylla pressed her lips together and raised her eyebrows at Raelle.  _ What are we?  _ Lingering in the air between them. 

“Trying to.” Scylla’s eyes looked away, and Raelle found herself frowning, everything was just so complicated. “Is my mom around? I need to talk with her.” 

“She left to arrange transport with the local Spree cell here. Abigail is, well Abigail about it, but Anacostia wants us to start training while we wait.” Raelle nodded and Tally lingered at the door, looking over at Scylla thoughtfully.

“You know Rae. You were only truly happy when you were with her. I miss that.” 

“Me too Tal. I’ll see you down there.” Tally left and shut the door, while Raelle decided to change, letting herself breathe. She knows right now she needs to be at least friends with Scylla, but everytime she looks at the girl she just wants to jump her bones.

“You should probably go.” Scylla spoke up, pulling herself away from the bed. Raelle caught the shirt that Scylla threw at her, quickly pulling it over her head and tucking it into her pants. Scylla pulled her shirt up to look at her wound, it was ugly. 

“You need to do something about that, it’s gonna get infected.” 

“Don’t worry about me Collar, I’ve suffered worse.” 

\----------------------

Anacostia stood in front of the safehouse, watching Craven and Bellweather run their drills. Collar and Ramshorn nowhere in sight. She felt for those two, Raelle made Scylla better, and Scylla made Raelle care about life. It was hard to watch those two suffer.

Eventually the door opened and Raelle stepped out, nodding her head at Anacostia before running out to join her unit. Anacostia thought about Willa, they had been discussing strategies and options all night and morning. 

So far they agreed to let Willa handle them getting back to Boston, and a place to stay while there under the disguise as civilians, while Anacostia was to handle getting Alder to see her eye. That’s where she found herself stumped. She’d need to at least have Petra Bellweather on her side, and Izadora too, that would hold a lot of weight. The use of Craven might also serve purposeful, all of them united might just be enough to get at least a civil meeting. 

She thought of Izadora for a few seconds, it was better they don’t contact each other while she was out, going against the Army’s orders, but she missed her. Maybe that was part of why she watched the Necro and Fixer pair so carefully, how she understood Raelle’s feelings slightly.

“Collar.” The cadet- no, soldier, Anacostia reminded herself, they aren’t cadets anymore, The soldier popped her head up from her drills, turning to look over and run towards Anacostia, panting slightly as she stopped in front of her.

“How are you doing?” Raelle sighed in response, and Anacostia motioned for her to come and sit inside. When they sat down Anacostia repeated the question, looking at Raelle softly. 

“Not so well.” She let her stress, and tiredness seep into her voice, Anacostia was one of the only people left she felt she could truly be vulnerable to.

“You’ve been through a lot Raelle-”

“Yeah, girlfriend is a terrorist, Tal’s youth is sucked from her, Abs and I almost die, Tally is youthful again, mom comes back to life from the dead, and now my girlfriend is just my friend but even that is complicated.” Raelle spat out, clutching two fistfuls of her own hair, slowly running her hands down her cheeks. 

“You’ve been the only constant in my life, even my dad has changed.” Anacostia nodded slightly, trying to think of how to word her response.

“It’s right to feel the way you do, let's talk about your mom, how are things going with her?” Raelle couldn’t hold back her groan.

“She left me, with so much pain. And she hasn’t even said a word to me? She’s not who I remember, my mom married a civilian, and yet she joined an organization that kills them, kills people like my father!” 

“Well, what about Scylla? She’s apart of it too.” Anacostia offered, and Raele looked away shaking her head.

“Scylla’s different.” 

“How so?”

“She’s trying.” Anacostia nodded her head.

Her thoughts jumped back to Izadora, and she smiled fondly at her memories of basic with the necro. They initially didn’t like each other at all, Anacostia being Alder’s glorified child. It took one guard shift with Iza for the two to start growing closer, followed by Anacostia punching a cadet for stomping on Iza’s mushroom collection she’d started in her barracks, and Iza healing her wounds one night for the two to come together. 

“You know, necros are a curious bunch.” Raelle raised her head, looking cautiously at her former drill sergeant.

“They don’t do friends easily.” Anacostia’s eyes glinted with amusement as Raelle tried to piece together. “Mine only lasted a week before she kissed me in Circe.” 

“Wait what?” Anacostia laughed at Raelle’s face, and let herself smirk at the girl.

“Thought, once they pick you, they stick with you through it all.” Anacostia stood, placing a hand gently on Raelle’s shoulders.

“You don’t have to fix everything all at once, but maybe start with her. Might be nice to have something real to hold onto when the world is falling apart, I would know Collar.” Raelle nodded, and Anacostia left, telling Raelle to take the rest of the day. 

\----------------------

Scylla finally decided to head down the stairs, and found Raelle sitting at the kitchen table, pinching the bridge of her nose. Raelle lifted her head slightly as the sound of footsteps stopped, and Scylla cocked her head.

“She gave me the day.”

“Oh. What’re you gonna do?”

Silence, and a breath.

“Probably go for a walk, I need to clear my head.”

“Oh.” The air was tense, Scylla chewed her tongue. “Well, stay safe?” Raelle nodded and stood up, heading towards the door and grabbing Scylla’s coat from the night before, quickly shrugging it on. She stopped at the doorway and turned around, Scylla’s eyes still on her.

“Come with?” Scylla had to stop herself from jumping up and down, instead she smiled and nodded, pulling her shoes on and walked out, Raelle holding the door open for her. 

Scylla waited for Raelle to walk where she wanted and noticed Anacostia smiling slightly at the pair, with Tally waving in between her sets and Abigail only glancing over. Scylla caught Tally giving her a thumbs up and Scylla rolled her eyes before catching up to Raelle at the edge of the forest. 

They were quiet for a while, and Scylla could hear a stream near them. Raelle’s face was concentrated, deep in thought, and Scylla wondered what she could be thinking about. Though, instead of asking, she resigned to simply being silent, letting her presence be enough to hopefully soothe down the war in Raelle’s head.

Finally, after a bit Raelle stopped, the stream was right ahead of them and she sat down on the ground watching as Scylla started looking at the rocks, fumbling around with them, weighing them in her hands, and making piles. 

“Did you know Anacostia is dating a necro?” Scylla smiled, nodding her head.

“Oh yeah, all the necros know about it.” 

“Any you didn’t tell me?” 

“Hey, us necros have to look out for each other!” Scylla laughed, and Raelle rolled her eyes, her face turning serious once again, the look Scylla knows all too well. 

“What’s wrong Rae?” Raelle laughed again, and Scylla watched as a tear came down her face. 

“My mom. She’s different, I-I don’t know her anymore.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Scylla offered, her attention moved from her piles of rocks and too Raelle.

“Not really.” Raelle sighed, and Scylla looked down, a rock finding it’s way into the palm of her hand. “Can we talk about you?” Scylla glanced up, and nodded.

“Where was the most interesting place you traveled to?” Scylla rubbed her head and thought deeply. 

“When I was younger I really liked the cession, we were hiking in the northern part of it, through the woods, staying off the grid for awhile, my dad and I found this waterfall and there was this clearing too, it was so beautiful.” Scylla’s eyes sparkled as she remembered her time with her parents. 

“What was my mom like in the spree?” Scylla swallowed, and she sighed, moving closer to Raelle who still had tears in her eyes.

“She’s harsh, but in an organization like it, you have to be-”

“Did she ever threaten you?” Scylla thought back to the agent who choked her, and the countless warning messages and threats she received for the past months, even in her beginning, when they forced her to-

“I don’t want to lie to you-”

“Then don’t.”

“Yes, many times, but I would do anything in the world to have one of my parent’s back, don’t hold what she’s done against her. We all have our reasons.” 

“Did they ever hurt you?” The feeling of a hand around her throat, closing as hard as it could while she couldn’t move echoed throughout her mind, and then a memory she hated to see. Her, in a red coat, outside of a mall, she let the balloon go outside, she turned to run, she didn’t want to do it anymore. The memory of her lying beaten in the snow a few blocks away fresh in her head. 

Scylla’s silence was deafening, and spoke more than Raelle wanted to know. Raelle reached out gently, grabbing Scylla and hugging her close, tears falling into the crook of her neck.

“They did.” Scylla took a breath, and Raelle squeezed harder, Scylla found tears welling up in her eyes as they sat there.

“Just, give your mom a chance? She did what a mother does, to protect her kid.” Raelle pulled away, her eyes were hardened but softened slightly when she met Scylla’s.

“I won’t ever let anyone else hurt you Scyl. I love you.” 

“Rae-”

“No. You need to understand. I swear it under the Goddess, no one will ever-”

Scylla grabbed Raelle by her jacket, forcing the girl closer and pressing her lips, Scylla slowly pushed her onto the forest floor, climbing on top of her and slowly began to lift her shirt, continuing when Raelle nodded her head. 

“Do you want me?” Scylla whispered against Raelle’s ear, her hot breath against the shell, causing a shiver to go throughout Raelle’s body.

“I need you.” Raelle spoke, breathless, Scylla’s hands undoing Raelle’s belt.

“Are we really doing this here?” Raelle asked, her voice unsteady and breath hitching as Scylla snaked her hands into Raelle’s pants. Scylla pulled her lips away from Raelle’s jaw, quirking her brow upwards.

“If you’re gonna protect me, I need to make sure you’re all charged up.” Raelle reached her right hand up to touch Scylla’s face, trying to bring her close, but Scylla grabbed her wrist roughly, and pinned them over the girl’s head, tutting softly.

“Let me show you how sorry I am, for everything.” Scylla’s voice was huskier, needier, as she lowered her lips to the column of Raelle’s neck, drawing out a sweet moan. She made her mark, biting and making sure that it would be bruised for days. Letting the world know that Raelle was hers, and she was Raelle’s. 

\----------------------

When Scylla finally pulled away once more, she smirked at Raelle, and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Raelle already missed the feeling of Scylla's weight on her. Raelle was still a little breathless, but she felt more energized then she had in ages. Scylla nestled against Raelle, her head on her chest while Raelle ran her fingers through them.

"I can be friends with you in front of them, but I can't be friends when it's just you and me." Raelle spoke, and Scylla's eyes widened, but nodded, she slowly looked up and pressed a soft kiss under Raelle’s jaw and then the corner of her lips, and soon enough they were making out again.

"We go your speed Rae. I'm not in any rush." Scylla murmured against the other’s lips, nuzzling her nose softly against Raelle’s. Yet Raelle frowned, and sat up, bringing Scylla with her.

“I meant it, I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you, even if it means I have to stand in between you and my mother. You’re my family now.” Scylla smiled, and couldn’t help but let out a laugh of relief.

“I promise you, I’ll be better, and I’ll stand by you everyday, no matter what.” Scylla spoke, brushing a strand of hair out of Raelle’s face, smiling as she responded.

“No matter what.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone protesting in America please stay safe, things are incredibly terrifying right now
> 
> -Sprad 
> 
> PS. I love you all

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!   
> Lemme know ;)


End file.
